The First Of Many
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: The Story of Garrett and Logan's first kiss as prompted by aser.31. Far warning this story is Garrett and Logan slash so if that's not for you then please stop here. Read and Review


**Hey Everyone this is yet another Garrett/Logan Fanfic-this is slash Fanfic so if you have a problem with that then this would be the place to stop**

**if you have any idea's for a Logan/Garrett slash story please feel free to either leave a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do **

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

The First of Many

Garrett and Logan's first kiss, **prompted by .31**

* * *

It was the beginning of the Christmas Holidays when it all began. Lindy, Jazmine and Delia had hitched a ride with Mr and Mrs Watson to the mall to go Christmas shopping and Logan was stuck at home with Garrett after the both of them had refused to go.

They were sat watching a movie, the two of them sharing popcorn from a bowl in Logan's lap. It meant that Garrett was constantly leaning over his leg and brushing against his best friends jeans. Garrett was absorbed in the movie occasionally commenting on some sort of inaccuracy in the movie. Logan was more focused on his best friend.

Every time Garrett leaned over to get some more popcorn his hands brushing against Logan's legs creating shivers down the blonde boy's spine. The cold from outside and the heat from inside had created a glow on his face and skin that seemed almost other-worldly, making Logan's breathe catch in his throat.

He didn't know when his feelings for his best friend had changed from just friendship to a new emotion that he had now realised was love but it seemed that he had thought of nothing but his best friend ever since they had begun High School. Garrett had remained completely oblivious to Logan's newfound feelings and Logan was keen to keep it that way. He had nightmares some times of Garrett kicking him out of his house and never speaking to him again, Logan knew that he wouldn't last long if his best friend left him.

They were sat there for some time Logan struggling with the urge to not kiss Garrett and Garrett trying not to fall asleep on Logan's shoulder. Gently Logan shook him away smiling at how adorable his best friend looked when he was sleepy.

Unable to stop himself Logan leaned over and kissed Garrett softly on the lips. He pulled back and froze at the look on Garrett's face and the way his body had tensed up. Swallowing the bile that had risen up through his throat. Logan turned, eyes stinging hand shaking ready for the moment where Garrett would hit him, storm out, and say he never wanted to have anything to do with Logan again, when something astonishing happened.

Garrett leaned over grabbed him by the chin and kissed him.

It was like fireworks had gone off in Logan's mouth. Like he was swallowing a bucketful of that spray he and Jazmine had made, like he was finally complete.

There was just one thought running through his brain _how had he survived so long without this? _

Garrett was clearly the dominant one-a complete polar opposite of how he was at school, he took charge quickly deepening the kiss-slipping his tongue into his mouth and effortlessly causing Logan's brain to short circuit. Garrett pulled him into his lap one hand going to the small of his back the other one running through Logan's blonde hair tugging him closer, pulling at the nape of the neck.

It was with great regret that Logan pulled back to breathe. Garrett grinned softly biting his lip. "I've been waiting for that for a long time you know" he said blushing. Logan grinned back before snuggling into Garrett's arms. There was a pause before he sat up slightly "Do you mean we could have been making out this whole time?" Garrett laughed rewinding the movie that they had forgotten to watch.

Settling down to watch the movie, Logan grinned at how his hand was now linked with Garrett's-no matter what happened next, he knew he had always had Garrett and Garrett always had him.

* * *

**So that's it guys-tell me what you think!**


End file.
